I Hope It Was Worth It
by Stargirl888
Summary: Royce King II's final moments. Not suitable for sensitive readers - the warning should be taken seriously. OneShot - R&R Pls.


**So i should really be writing the chapters for my other stories but this idea would not leave me alone until I wrote it down. This is a dark and graphic account of Royce King II's death. The rating is there for a very good reason and should be heeded. This is not appropriate for sensitive readers!**

**Normal Disclaimers Apply **

He squinted his eyes as the sudden light momentarily blinded him. Through his lashes he could see a woman's silhouette in the doorway, the unwelcome light streaming in from behind her.

"Oh God!" he mumbled as fear gripped him, "Charles! Gareth!" he calls to his guard.

"Save your breath!" the woman cuts him of. Her voice so beautiful he could almost cry at the sound of it.

As his eyes adapt to the bright light he can start to make out details, although her face is still hidden in shadows. There was something both familiar and foreign about this woman. She moves into the room, her gait fluid, ethereal, mesmerising, and he is frozen in place by the wonder of this figure before him, yet something is off. A voice in the back of his head is screaming at him to run, that if he did not he would surely die. He ignored it, how could something this awe-inspiringly beautiful want to cause him harm?

Rosalie looked down on her prey as he stared back at her, his mouth open in wonder. He did not recognise her yet, but he would soon – he would know who caused him this pain, and it would be the last thing he thought of before he passed out of this life.

"Royce," she cooed, her voice light and breathy. She knelt down beside him and gently caressed his cheek with her fingure. He shivered under the stone cold touch.

"Royce, don't you recognise me?"

His eyes widened as he suddenly knew who was before him, but it could not be – the woman who he had known was soft, with hazel eyes and warm hands, but once he had made the connection he could not deny the truth.

"Y...You." he stuttered and she smiled, a smile to beautiful and menacing it took his breath away. He hastily scrambled backwards until he was forced to stop when her felt the solid five foot deep vault wall pressing against his back. "H…how?" he mumbled as she stalked forward, her blood red eyes never leaving his.

"I'm sure you're surprised - When you left me, there was no way I should have survived, I had lost too much blood and my body could never have coped with the recovery. However there was a way for me to recover, to live again, but there was a price to pay for it, and thanks to the state _you_ left me in, no one could ask if I was willing to pay it."

He was trembling now and sweating profusely, as she leant closer, her breath icy on his skin as she ran a razor sharp nail down the side of his neck and chest, careful not to apply enough pressure to break his soft and fragile skin. Running her hand along his shoulder and down his arm she took his hand in hers, and he let her, too terrified to resist.

"I can't have children anymore." she whispered, as a faint crack echoed loudly in her ears. Royce let out a cry of absolute agony as pain seared through his little finger. He tried to pull away but her grip was now vice like around his wrist.

"I can't have a daughter, a son, a family of my own." she continued, snapping another finger as she listed what she had lost.

"Ugh God, just kill me!!!" Royce screeched, as he was assaulted with more pain than he had ever felt in his short, comfortable life.

"Oh no," she replied, pulling away slightly as the stench of his sweat drenched form got too much for her. "Not yet anyway, first you are going to suffer, but I can promise you this Royce, when we're done, you will not have even suffered half as much as you have caused me to suffer, and you will be allowed to sink into the dark abyss while I go on living the half life I have been condemned to."

"Please…please…" Royce began whimpering, sliding to the floor as his legs gave out under him

"I don't recall you listening to my pleas. Do you remember those Royce King the Second?" she sneered, crouching over him and grabbing a hold of his lower arm forcefully enough to crush the bone beneath her fingers.

"Yes, yes, I remember, and I'm sorry." he snivelled

"What exactly did you think when I was lying there, begging you to get off of me, begging you to save me?" she asked conversationally "That I was having fun?" she snapped his upper arm "That I was enjoying it?" his other upper arm "That my saying your hurting me was some code for keep going?" his opposite lower arm.

"No…no…no," Royce blubbered, almost delirious with pain.

"I suppose not," she answered herself and ignoring his words "if anything, I think it was those pleas that gave you men the stamina to repeatedly rape me." this time she stood and pressed her foot down on his lower leg which was stretched before him, shattering the bone beneath it.

"Well, are you hard now?" she mocked, eyeing his pants. "Flaccid. Not so fun when you're the one in pain is it?"

He was beyond caring , another break and he would pass out. Rosalie could feel her self control slipping as well, she had drawn things out too long and she would not be able to resist the lure of blood much longer, even if it was Royce King – she could even see it colouring area's of his flesh where she had punctured a vein internally. The area's turning black.

Looking down at the pathetic remnants of the man she had once love, the man she had once wanted to spend the rest of her life with, she sighed, regretting having to rush things.

Looming over him, she gripped his jaw in her hand and slapped his face, hard, forcing him to meet her gaze, and when he did he knew that this was it – there would be no clemency for him.

"You have ruined everything I ever was, and everything I could ever have been for a moment of sexual gratification. I hope it was worth it." with which she twisted and snapped his neck, before fleeing into the night as silent, tearless sobs racked her mesmerising beautiful frame.

**So this was my first attempt at something so dark and looking back I am shocked that I even wrote it, but I have this thing that I _have to_ post the fanfic's I write or I cant concerntrate on the other stories I have running. I really want to know what everyone thought so PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
